narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Harōgakure
CURRENTLY UNDER CONSTRUCTION Harōgakure (Harōgakure no sato) village hidden in the Halo is a established village in the Land of Forest its is a formiddible village as through all the years it has not only managed to hold its own against Iwagakure and KumoGakure i two separate occasions but hold the same Record as Takigakure as never having been successful Inflitrated. It has ties with both Yamagakure and Konohagakure as they often share and trade merchnats with each other. They do have an established system of Government as there is the true leader the Harokage (halo Shadow) and under him are 4 advisor or Vicelords they each decided and govern different aspects of affairs within the village. ONce the Harokage dies, steps down or falls in battle the job of the vice lords are to either find a replacement or if the Harokage as one in mind place this person thru trials to see if they are fit to lead the village. They dont possess any tailed beast in thier village but due to thier close promixity of the Ryuchi cave Jugo's Clans were once present here till the state of affairs at that time copuld no longer deal with the random berserker outbreaks. The Jounin in this village mostly wear a all black flak jacket which has the village symbol on the back as this the vest has numberous pockets to make use of in battke or for storage till needed. History Unlike most villages where there is a detailed story of how the village built no ones the truth behind the creation of the village according to stories and lore within the shrines the village was found by a group of survivors of the 1st ninja war, when they arrived the village was in good condiditon but it was desolate of life, as if the people disappeared over night. These survioir decided to call this land there naming it Harogakure. Its also speculated that the Kaguya Clan once lived here as well before they ran off. Locations Kerwan Bridge The one bridge that leads into the village is unique as it can only be activated by using your chakra which is why this village has been hard to inflitrate by ground forces, they are one f them few villages if not th only to have such a invention Aridia Ninja Academy The academy where all the student attend in order to one day be genin and later go on mission. Harokage Office Where the Harokage dies the officail work for the vilage it is complete with sleeping quarters a library detailing the recent village history as well as technique known only amongest the village. Unknown Obelisk The unknown obelsik that stands watch over the village its is unknown its purposes or even the purpose it serves it does however share some connection to the Reaver tree as they both possess the same divine all seeing eye of thier would be faces. Deillusional Forest This forest is located in Harōgakure in the far northern region, it is home to many mysertious happenings from everythingn as dissappearances to creatures MOst dont not even venture into is trail as not all who go there come back but it is a beautiful place that seems to have either been cursed or protected by some divine intervention. Once inside its almost as if the Forest places you under a Genjutsu as the weather is immediately affected it can rain and or snow almost instantnly and getting lost is almost naturally easy to do. Reaver Tree In the heart of this forest is a strange tree that has ancine tmarkings and wrirtings on it and possess on learge red eye that sit on the front bark. There are decorated ornament that are hanging from the branches as well. Despite there are doors present no one is able to understand the conditions needed to open the door to get inside nor has anyone ever been. Currently Raido Uchiha is comtemplating to see if his Space-Time Migration techinqie is sufficeint enough to let him phase through the object and walk through the doors. Harokages *1st Harokage NOt much inofrmation is known about him but it appears in his time of ruling is when everyone in the village vanished over night, without a trace nor warning. *2nd Harokage The current Leader of the Village she is loved by everyone and was chosen because opf her extraorindary talents. Clans *(Neo) Kaguya Clan * * * Category:Village Category:SixpathsofSamoa